


Harry Potter and the School of Ho Works

by WestOrEast



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bestiality, Breeding, F/M, Feminization, Forced Feminization, Hellhounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29143860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: There's so many interesting things that on at Hogwarts that affect so many different students. If Hermione had to choose one to share with her friends, though, it would be the hellhounds that she's taking very good care of. And willing to let others take care of them as well.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 115





	1. Chapter 1

Hermione moaned as she rocked back and forth underneath the hell hound. It felt _good_. Being a doggy bitch felt so good!  
  
The only thing better than being a doggy bitch was being a _pregnant_ doggy bitch. _That_ was just the best thing in the world. And Hermione hoped that by the time this hot stud was done with her, she’d be pregnant again.  
  
Hermione was wearing part of her school uniform. Just part of it, though. The stocking, mostly, because of how nice they made her legs look. The rest of her was naked. Except for the ears, of course. The brown doggy ears on top of her head were twitching around, just like they would if she really was a bitch in heat getting fucked by the entire kennel. And the tail buried in her ass was wagging back and forth as much as it could, to show how happy she was. As if the arousal pouring down her thighs wasn’t a good enough hint.  
  
The tailplug served three purposes. The first was that it felt _good_ , stretching out her ass and making her feel like a properly horny bitch. The second was that it helped get her in the role of a mindless slut who was only good for breeding. And the third was that it blocked off her ass so there wasn’t any chance of the hellhound slipping into the wrong hole.   
  
Hermione wasn’t _opposed_ to getting fucked in the ass, but she couldn’t get pregnant that way. And what was important here was that the hounds managed to drain their balls into Hermione’s cunt, to stuff her womb with seed and make her so damn _big_ with another litter of puppies growing inside of her.  
  
Hermione wasn’t _just_ doing this for the chance to be a knocked-up bitch who had gotten screwed by doggy dick again. She was also doing it for extra credit and that was the reason that she would insist on if anyone had ever asked. But she knew, by now, that if it came down to a choice between continuing to get fucked by these wonderful red, knotted dicks and even taking a _penalty_ to her grades, she would have chosen to stay in the hellhound’s kennel.  
  
“Come on, come on, please, I want it,” Hermione moaned as she felt the hot, heavy weight of the hellhound rocking back and forth on top of her, pressing her down. “Fill me up, fill your bitch up, make me pregnant with your babies.”  
  
Obviously, a hellhound couldn’t normally get a human woman pregnant. But with the right potions and spells, _anything_ was possible. And as a result, Hermione was now completely capable of not only getting pregnant with puppies, but also bringing them to term in just over a month. She had delivered five litters over the course of the school year and she planned to see if she could bring some of the hellhounds home with her come summer.  
  
She probably couldn’t, she knew. They were an endangered species, after all. There just weren’t any female hellhounds of breeding age. Hermione had delivered a few of them, but it would still take two and a half years before they were old enough to have babies of their own. Hermione was willing to keep on doing her _part_ until that happy day happened, of course. And, ideally, she’d get fucked by hellhounds every day, because nothing could beat an infernal cock.  
  
“Harder, harder, fuck me harder, I’m your little bitch of a whore, rape my fucking cunt,” Hermione murmured, urging the hellhound on as it pumped its thick, wonderful cock in and out of her tight teenage cunt.  
  
The hellhound barked, though Hermione was sure that it wasn’t in response to anything she had said. It was just an animal, after all. It couldn’t understand what she was saying. It just knew that there was a tight, wet, hot cunt wrapped around its dick and that it was getting to feel _good_. And really, what more did any animal need to know?  
  
Hermione rocked back and forth on all fours, feeling the thick shaft that was pumping in and out of her. It felt so much better than her hands. And since Hermione got to do this every single day, she never really bothered to masturbate anymore. She just got _fucked_ by her canine masters, taking their dicks deep inside of her pussy.  
  
And sometimes her other holes as well. After all, it wasn’t like Hermione could get _double_ pregnant. So after she was sure that there was a new litter of puppies growing inside of her (and with how quickly her belly grew to cram the pregnancy into just one month, it was _really_ easy to tell), Hermione would go back to the kennels and do her best to satisfy _all_ of the hellhounds, making sure that they all got to enjoy every single bit of her body.  
  
Taking doggy dick up the ass was really something special, something that Hermione was sure was a pleasure known to just a handful of other girls in the entire world. And it was even better when there was another knotted cock inside of her pussy. Hermione could get so _stretched_ from being fucked like that that it was always a wonder when she was even able to crawl away from the kennel when they were done with her, let alone actually walk.  
  
And giving hellhounds blowjobs was wonderful as well. The feeling of the hot, hard rod inside of her mouth as she tended to it, licking and sucking at it with everything that she had, oh, it made Hermione feel so naughty and so good as she worked over the red shaft.  
  
But none of it could compare to the pleasure that came from getting fucked and knocked up by a hellhound. The feeling of the hot, hairy weight on her back, the feeling of the thick cock pumping in and out of her pussy, it was all so _very_ good and it made Hermione feel wonderful. And the knowledge that she was helping to save an endangered species was nice as well, but Hermione knew that the real benefit came from getting to be fucked and bred.  
  
Arousal was dripping down Hermione’s thighs as she got fucked, as she got to feel the thick, wonderful cock pounding in and out of her, stretching her open and making her a _bitch_. She rocked back and forth on all fours as much as she could as she got fucked, feeling the shaft moving inside of her, pressing against her inner walls. How _wonderful_ was this, huh? It was great. It was the best. It was amazing and she was so fucking happy that she could get to do this every single day.  
  
“Fill me up,” Hermione panted, looking up at her master with an adoring expression. “Fill me up, pump me full of babies, make me your bitch, please, I want it, I want to be yours, give me your puppies!”  
  
The hellhound licked her face, running a wet tongue all over Hermione’s face and messing up her makeup. She giggled and did her best to kiss him back, before a particularly harsh thrust drove all of the thoughts out of her brain. She moaned, feeling so _good_ and wanting to feel even more as she rocked back and forth, chasing an orgasm. And not just her own orgasm. This hellhound deserved to cum just as much as Hermione did. Maybe even more.  
  
None of the hellhounds had names, at least not that Hermione knew of. It was better that way. If they had names, she might have been tempted to start playing favorites, selecting which ones she liked the most. And that wouldn’t be fair. They _all_ deserved to be able to fuck Hermione whenever they could, they all deserved the chance to get to bury their thick dicks inside of her holes and make her pregnant with puppies.  
  
Hermione’s large breasts were swaying back and forth underneath her. Her body had responded to her constant pregnancies, slowly changing her into something that could better handle the babies that were always inside of her. Hermione had to milk herself every morning, slowly relieving her full breasts and making sure that there wouldn’t be any accidents as the day went on.  
  
The puppies she delivered didn’t actually drink her milk. They got something specially prepared for them by the advocacy group that was tending to them. Instead, some weird group bought Hermione’s milk off of her. She didn’t ask what, exactly, they wanted to do with a teenager’s breast milk and just took her payment. And really, what more did she need to know?  
  
Hermione’s hips had also gotten bigger, to better accommodate the eight to ten puppies that she normally gave birth to. It also made her look quite… appealing to a number of boys and girls at Hogwarts. She had turned them all down, of course. Hermione knew that there was just no way that any human could begin to compare to the pleasure that she got from being a hellhound’s bitch. It just wasn’t possible for things to be better than that.  
  
The hellhound made a barking noise as he stared at the other inhabitants of the kennel. Hermione swallowed as she saw them staring at her. And at the thick, red shafts swinging underneath their legs. She licked her lips, thinking about how good it would feel to have those fat dicks pumping in and out of her as she gave them all of the love and attention that they deserved.  
  
Hermione whimpered as she closed her eyes, the fantasies filling her mind with all sorts of enjoyable thoughts. Oh yes, she wanted that so badly. She wanted to be a bitch, she wanted to be nothing more than a brainless bitch who was only fit to crawl around and get fucked.  
  
It was enough to make Hermione orgasm. She shivered and gasped as she came, clenching down tightly around the shaft buried inside of her as she orgasmed for the second time today. Her pussy got as tight as it possibly could as it squeezed down around the hot, hard, wonderful dick. Wordless whines spilled from Hermione’s mouth as she rocked back and forth, feeling the pleasure setting every nerve inside of her body on fire as she enjoyed the rush that was pouring through her body. Perfect, perfect, it was all absolutely perfect.  
  
And Hermione kept on getting fucked. The hellhound didn’t care that she was cumming, that she was having the time of her life buried underneath it and getting screwed and used by this wonderful doggy dick. It just cared that there was a wet, tight hole wrapped around its hard cock and that it was feeling good. It was going to keep on fucking Hermione until _it_ was satisfied and had cum. Hermione’s pleasure wasn’t even a consideration to it.  
  
That made the entire process just _so_ much better. Hermione shivered as she rocked back and forth, getting fucked, getting used, getting fucked straight through her orgasm. She whined and barked like the bitch that she was as she got fucked and she wanted _more_ of it.  
  
And she got more. The hellhound didn’t let up, didn’t slow down and kept on fucking her, pounding in and out of her pussy. Hermione’s entire body was radiating joy as she got used.  
  
And to think that at first she had only signed up for this program after a few long, sleepless nights at the thought of missing out on extra credit. That she hadn’t told any of her friends what she was doing because of how embarrassed she was to let them know that Hermione Granger was down on her knees and taking hellhound dick several times a day. Now, she didn’t think that she could live without it. Even if she couldn’t take one home with her on summer vacation, at the very least Hermione would need to get a replica doggy dick to fuck herself with and make sure that she got to feel good.  
  
Hermione loved doing this and she really wasn’t sure what could make it better. Getting fucked, getting bred and doing it all over and over again was the most wonderful experience on the planet, even better than getting an A+ on a hard test.  
  
Hermione kept on rocking back and forth, barely able to support herself on her hands and knees. She knew that if all of the strength went out of her and she collapsed, it wouldn’t mean much. Her ass would stay lifted up in the air, pulled up by the thick dick buried inside of her pussy. Only her head would stay on the floor, her face pressed down in a puddle of her own drool. And her tits, she supposed, her fat, milky tits would rub against the kennel floor, her stiff nipples digging into the stone.  
  
Hermione was such a bitch for hellhound cock and it made her feel so good to think about what a little whore she was. She _loved_ this feeling and couldn’t get enough of it. Not until she collapsed from exhaustion, at least. Sometimes that happened outside of the kennel and Hermione was able to get on with the rest of her schoolwork and spending time with her friends.  
  
And sometimes Hermione collapsed inside the kennel. When _that_ happened, well, Hermione was in for quite the experience. It was like nothing else in the world, waking up to feel a hellhound fucking your pussy. Sometimes Hermione was so exhausted that she only woke up when the hellhound _knotted_ inside of her pussy.  
  
Usually Hagrid would come to rescue her when that happened, but he was a busy man with a lot of animals to take care of. It could take quite some time before he would be able to tend to Hermione and she could get put through a _lot_ before that happened.  
  
Not that she minded, of course. Pretty much just the opposite, in fact. Getting her lewd teenage body used again and again by these thick, wonderful dicks as they fucked her without her even being awake for it… Well, Hermione had discovered a _lot_ about her sexuality over the course of her work with the Hellhound Repopulation Program.  
  
The hellhound sped up, pumping in and out of Hermione faster and faster. She moaned as she got fucked, her entire body shivering and shaking from the force of the thrusts that were slamming in and out of her, making her _melt_ as she got screwed. Was he going to cum soon? Hermione hoped so. It always felt so good when a hellhound came inside of her. Especially when she was trying to get pregnant again. That was _always_ the best.  
  
And it was the case this time. Hermione moaned as she felt the thick shaft spearing _deep_ inside of her. It was like it was pressing against her lungs, making her feel wonderful as she got to get filled _up_. She sighed and moaned and felt the pleasure inside of her, the pleasure that could only be beaten by one thing. And that thing always happened after an orgasm _anyway_.  
  
Hermione could feel the hot jets of semen spraying along her insides. Hellhound cum was so _hot_ and so thick. It was even hotter than the normal temperature of a hellhound and _everyone_ knew how they could start fires by accident. Hermione shivered as she felt her inner walls getting covered with the hot semen. It was making her feel so _warm_ inside, so wonderfully warm. Hermione mewled, feeling the pleasure inside of her. Best, the best, it was the best and she loved it so very much.  
  
And the best part of it all came right afterwards. Before Hermione even had a chance to take a deep enough breath, she heard the hellhound bark above her. Then he shoved himself back inside of her.  
  
Hermione entirely lost the ability to speak as she felt the hellhound knotting her. Her eyes went as wide as saucers and her mouth opened and shut as she tried to cope with the pleasure that she was feeling. It was too much for her mind to handle, just like it always was. Hermione wasn’t able to think about _anything_ as she felt the pleasure rushing through her body, making her feel so _wonderful_ as she shivered and moaned.  
  
She was getting stretched out so much, her cunt was being opened up so _widely_ and it was feeling so good. Hermione moaned and rocked back and forth, gasping as she felt the orgasm sweeping through her as she felt herself get knotted like a good breeding bitch should be.  
  
Hermione clawed at the floor, feeling the lust inside of her as she came again from being knotted. It was _amazing_ , feeling that thick red knot splitting her open, wrecking her teenage pussy for anyone else. She panted, twitching around as she felt the thick rod buried inside of her, the only thing that was keeping her upright, that was keeping her from just laying on the floor and twitching.  
  
The arousal inside of Hermione’s body was so intense that she wasn’t really able to think straight. She just made lewd gasping sounds as she felt the lust clawing at her insides, wrecking her brain’s ability to put two and two together. The only thing that mattered to her right now was the thick dick inside of her, the wonderful dick that was stretching her out, that was making her a stupid whore only good for taking dick.  
  
Hermione stayed like that for a long while, her brain blank except for thoughts about how she was a good pregnant bitch. Her mouth was hanging open and drool was running down her chin. Her eyes were rolled up in the back of her head. Her nipples were stiff as they hung underneath her body, slightly swaying as her body twitched and jerked.  
  
Now that the hellhound was done with Hermione, it dismissed her. It turned around and went for the bowls of water lining one of the kennel walls. And since its huge knot was still stretching out Hermione’s pussy, she was taken along for the ride, dragged along behind it, moaning and squeaking as she was pulled along. Not that Hermione was really aware of what was going on, of course. She just got to feel some more wonderful sensations inside of her pussy as she was pulled along, her limbs and upper body dragged against the straw-covered stone.  
  
It took a while before Hermione’s brain was able to turn itself back on. Not as long as it took for the knot inside of her cunt to deflate, though. Hermione was able to appreciate the feeling of being knotted and stretched out with more than just her body for a good long while, even as she felt it slowly getting smaller and smaller inside of her.  
  
Finally, Hermione was freed, though she didn’t think that she had really been _liberated_. Instead, she slowly rolled onto her back and looked down at her pussy. It was slowly drooling thick semen and was so _sensitive_ to the touch. Hermione knew that she was pregnant now. That there was another litter of puppies growing inside of her. The thought made her feel so _warm_ inside and she hugged herself, giggling a bit.  
  
Then Hermione remembered all of the other hellhounds that were here. There were half a dozen of them and they were all adult males. And oh, _how_ they needed a bitch to drain themselves into. And who could possibly serve that purpose better than Hermione? She shivered as she looked at them.  
  
One of them was already approaching her. Hermione looked at the red cock wagging back and forth underneath the flame-red body. It was big and it was hard and it looked _perfect_. She licked her lips as she thought about all of the fun that the two of them could have together.  
  
The hellhound sniffed Hermione’s body. And licked her. Hermione giggled as she felt the wet, slobbery tongue running over her chest, sliding along her nipples. And if she moved her head just a little bit…  
  
Hermione could reach the hellhound’s dick. And start sucking on it. That was exactly what she did, wrapping her mouth around the shaft and stroking the upper half of it with her hand. Hermione hadn’t sucked nearly as many doggy dicks as she had gotten fucked by them, but she still knew what it was that she should be doing. She bobbed her mouth up and down along the shaft, feeling the thick, hard rod stretching her mouth out. It tasted _good_.  
  
Not in any normal way, of course, but as something _better_. Something rich and potent and bestial. It always sent shivers down Hermione’s spine when she tasted hellhound cum. Sometimes, when she was already pregnant, after getting fucked, she would masturbate and regularly pull her fingers out of her cum-filled pussy and lick them clean. Once, she had even cum while she was doing that instead of actually masturbating. Just one more piece of evidence for how much of a slut Hermione really was.  
  
The hellhound didn’t much care what hole it got to fuck so long as it got one. It was fine with Hermione bobbing her head up and down along its shaft, giving it a blowjob. And Hermione had learned how to give some pretty decent blowjobs. Her mouth bobbed along the shaft and her tongue pressed up against it as she did her best to make sure that the hellhound got to feel _good_.  
  
The rest of the pack was starting to surround her as well. Hermione could only get glimpses of them, but she could tell that they were here and they were horny and they were hot and she wanted them so damn _badly_. She shivered and spread her legs apart, inviting whatever hellhound wanted to be the next one to fuck her to get down to it.  
  
Hermione was still _very_ aware of the plug buried inside of her ass. It was making her feel good, stretching her open as she sucked doggy dick. Sometimes, she even wore it around school. She didn’t _think_ that anyone had noticed, since she kept it tucked underneath her skirt. But it was possible that they knew about it. But even if they did, Hermione wasn’t able to give it up. It just felt so _correct_ to spend as much time as possible with at least one hole plugged.  
  
Hermione wasn’t able to cum from just having the plug buried inside of her. She really would need something more. But the sensation of fullness was something that couldn’t be beat and made Hermione’s days of learning even _better_ than they would have been. She couldn’t count how many times she had taken a quiz with a full ass and a wet pussy, arousal running down her thighs as she correctly answered questions.  
  
And when she got fucked? That made it feel even better. Having her ass full felt nice. Having her pussy stuffed felt better. But having _both_ of her holes filled at the same time? That was beyond the ability of words to describe. The way that Hermione felt when she got filled up with two shafts buried inside of her, stretching her out… yum!  
  
One of the hellhounds positioned itself over Hermione. She could see his dick, thick and red. It would feel great for the both of them, buried inside of her pussy, Hermione knew. Not that her own pleasure was as important as making sure that she got bred again (already done) and that the hellhounds got to feel good as well. After all, if they had to spend all day cooped up in the kennel instead of their natural habitat, the least that Hermione could do for them was to make sure that they got a hot, horny bitch that they could regularly fuck and use.  
  
The hellhound slid inside of Hermione and she moaned around the cock that she was already sucking on. So _good_! It felt so good to get fucked! It felt so good to be a bitch! She loved it, she loved every single aspect of it and she never wanted any of it to stop.  
  
Hermione’s cum-filled cunt started to get fucked again and Hermione spread her legs as widely as possible, doing her best to let the hellhound have its way with her and use her to its heart’s content. And, of course, she kept on giving the blowjob. There was no reason for her to start slacking off, after all! _Every_ hellhound here deserved the absolute best that Hermione could give them and she wasn’t one to take half-measures. Nope, Hermione was going to stay in this kennel today until she had made sure that each and every hellhound had managed to drain his balls inside of her. It wasn’t even for extra credit, it was just who Hermione was.  
  
Sighing happily, Hermione squeezed one of her large breasts, feeling the tingle of arousal running through her as she worked. Was there anything better than being a _good_ girl, who did what she should and let her owners have their way with her? She didn’t think that there possibly could be.  
  
Sometimes, Hermione wondered if she should bring some of her friends into this. If the girls she knew would enjoy getting knocked up and bred and fucked by hot hellhound dicks. It was hard to see how they _couldn’t_ enjoy it, of course. This sort of thing was _amazing_ , the kind of pleasure that just couldn’t be had any other way.  
  
But Hermione had never quite asked Ginny or anyone else to come and join her. For two reasons. As good as it felt, Hermione _was_ aware that fucking animals wasn’t really something people were generally in favor of. She’d need to be a lot more convincing than Hermione knew she was to get another girl to agree to it.  
  
And the second reason was a lot more selfish. It just felt so _good_ and Hermione didn’t want to share this pleasure with anyone else, to dilute the wonderful joy she got to the slightest degree. After all, taking care of _every_ hellhound here was really hot and Hermione didn’t think that she’d enjoy it _quite_ as much if she only took care of half the hellhounds. It wasn’t a very nice thought, but there it was.  
  
Hermione pushed that none-too-nice thought out of her head and kept on sucking the cock over her head as she got fucked and used by the hellhound thrusting in and out of her pussy. That was something that was a _lot_ better to focus on. That made things feel so much better as she got fucked and used and screwed and had her stretched pussy filled up again with another thick, thrusting dick. Hermione moaned as she got screwed and used, as the pleasure rocked back and forth inside of her.  
  
The males of the hellhound species were a lot quicker to sexually mature than the females. Hermione knew that by the start of the next school year, she would be getting fucked by her own sons. That she would be getting _knocked up_ by her own sons. That the hellhounds she would be trapped underneath would be her own children and that they still weren’t treating her as anything other than a bitch that was only good for spilling seed into. That sort of thought _always_ made Hermione wet and her soaked cunt clamped down a bit tighter around the shaft pumping in and out of her.  
  
So it was important that she deliver as many litters of puppies as she possibly could. Hermione did her best to lick and suck at the hard shaft in front of her. She was already knocked up for the month (and the thought of another round of pregnancy sent a lovely warm glow through her body) so now Hermione was just doing her absolute best to give the hellhounds the best kind of service that she possibly could, making sure that their balls were completely drained. Into her, of course.  
  
The image flashed into Hermione’s mind of herself once they were all done with her. Her pale skin covered in thick, slimy hellhound cum, her pussy and her ass both gaping from the way she had been fucked, her womb fertilized. Oh, that was getting her _hot_. And wet.  
  
Hermione’s cunt squeezed down around the thick red cock that was stretching it out. She wanted to get filled up with semen again. And she wanted to get knotted. She wanted them _both_ , she wanted to be a good girl and she wanted to make sure that all of these wonderful doggies got to drain their balls inside of a horny bitch just like they deserved to.  
  
And then it would happen again and again and again. And not just today but every single day for the rest of the school year. And after that? Oh, Hermione had such wonderful hopes for what would happen next year. She shivered at the thought and sucked on the cock in her mouth with a renewed lust and determination.  
  
Hermione _loved_ her job down here, working in the kennel. She wouldn’t give it up for anything.


	2. Chapter 2

“Well, Potter” Draco asked, smugly smirking at Harry. “Are you going to man up or are you going to be a scared little girl?”

Harry tapped his wand against his thigh as he stared at the smirking blonde dipshit on the other side of the room. How had he gotten involved in this? Harry wasn’t _entirely_ sure but he was pretty certain that the butterbeer that Ron had gotten him had been a bit stronger than what he was used to drinking.

“Just don’t go crying to Snape at the end of this,” Harry said, deciding to go through with it. “Show a bit of backbone for once in your life.”

Draco snorted and drew himself up, flicking his wand out from its place in his sleeve. He took a dueling stance, looking across the room at Harry.

The two of them were alone. That was probably for the best. The infirmary would be able to fix a lot, but Harry would just as soon not have anyone see the results of this. Especially not his friends or those jackals that Draco paid to spend time with him.

Draco cast first, his wand flicking out like a striking snake. Harry braced himself. No matter how bad this was be, at least Draco wasn’t going to be using any of the major curses. Not on the grounds of Hogwarts itself. Even _he_ had to know that there was no way his father would be able to rescue him if he did that.

“Pantius Apperius!” Draco said, smirking widely at Harry.

That wasn’t a spell that Harry was familiar with. He blinked, before feeling his underwear shifting around. For one horrible moment he could feel it tightening on him and thought that Draco had found some new, horrible murder method that wouldn’t trigger the wards for the Unforgivable Curses.

Then it stopped, so quickly that Harry was embarrassed over how worried he had been. His underwear was still _very_ tight on him and it seemed to be clinging to him in a different way than before. Really, it was _very_ tight on him. Strangely tight, even.

Keeping one eye on Draco, Harry patted his crotch and waist, trying to figure out what had just happened. It felt different underneath his hand and he wasn’t sure _what_ he was supposed to be feeling. Finally, he gave up and just pulled down the zipper of his pants to get a good look.

Harry’s eyes went wide as he stared. That was a pair of panties. Green and black panties, hugging his hips tightly and with a bulge formed by his dick resting in them.

“You like that, Potter?” Draco asked in one of his large repertoire of smug tones. “I always figured a pansy like you would enjoy dressing in girl’s underwear.”

Harry gritted his teeth. So, this was the way that Draco wanted to play the game? Harry could match him, spell for spell. Harry thought over the spells he had remembered reading about in a textbook, about the seven most unusually developed curse categories.

“Mammary Minorus!” Harry said, glaring at Draco as he cast the curse.

The magic flowed from him and shot towards Draco. Draco couldn’t do anything but stand there and take it.

Even from here, on the other side of the small, dusty stone room, it was obvious what effect the curse was having on Draco. Through his school shirt, two mounds were forming. Two breasts. They didn’t look like very _large_ breasts, but Harry wasn’t sure that he had the ability to make them any bigger in a single casting.

“What the?” Draco asked, looking down at his chest. “Are these- oh!”

He had reached up to touch his new breasts and Harry could see a shiver running through his entire body as he did so. Harry was- smiling. Not smirking, because smirking was something guys like Draco did. Harry was just… enjoying himself. And really, who wouldn’t enjoy a situation like this?

“Oh, you think this is funny, do you?” Draco asked in a petulant whine. “Here’s something for you, Potter! Orgasmius Finale!”

Harry gritted his teeth as the magic shot towards his crotch. He didn’t know _what_ this was going to do, but there was no possible way that it could be good. Hopefully he’d be able to get Draco back after this was done with.

Then Harry blinked as he started to actually take in what was happening to him. The sensations welling up inside of his crotch weren’t really _bad_. The exact opposite of bad, when you got down to it.

Harry had never been so hard in his life. His dick _ached_ with the pressure on it. He gasped, his hand shooting down to his pants to grab at his rod through his pants. He didn’t even care about Draco watching him. He just needed some _satisfaction_.

Almost as soon as Harry put some pressure on his achingly hard cock, he was cumming. He gasped, taking a shaky step backwards as he felt the wonderful, trembling pleasure shoot up from his rock-hard dick and spread through the rest of his body.

He could feel himself filling up his panties with cum, his balls twitching and pulsing as he came and came, the orgasm so much _better_ and longer lasting than any that he had ever had before. Harry could hear Dracon laughing at him but Harry didn’t _care_ right now. All that mattered was that this really was the best orgasm he had ever felt.

Then, finally, it stopped. Harry shifted around, feeling a bit strange as he felt his semen soaking into his pant- his underwear. Yeah.

“That’s supposed to be a bad spell?” Harry asked, a smirk on his face as he straightened up and looked at Draco, who was smugly smiling at him. “I’m going to have to learn that one just to have some more fun with.”

“Oh, really,” Draco asked, still sounding like a smug little shit. “Maybe you should take a look at your,” he giggled, “Master Wand right now instead of just bragging about it.”

Harry looked at him and then down at his crotch. He kept a wary eye on Draco as he unbuttoned his pants and looked down at his dick.

Harry’s rod was small and soft inside of his cum-filled panties. That was only to be expected, of course, after an orgasm _that_ good. But… was it smaller than it was before? Harry wasn’t sure. He thought that it might have been.

Turning around a bit, Harry reached inside of his pants and ran two fingers along his small, soft cock. It felt _good_ but it wasn’t quite what he had expected it to feel like.

“What did you expect from the spell?” Draco asked, the smugness in his voice reaching brand new heights. “That _was_ your Final Orgasm. Good luck ever getting hard with that thing again.” He started snickering now, a nasty little noise that sent a burst of anger through Harry.

Harry was torn between getting some revenge on Draco and making sure that the blonde boy was wrong. In the end, he decided to cast another spell. He looked over Draco, who was still laughing to himself. Well, if he found this to be so funny…

“Giggilo Perpetual,” Harry said with a petulant tone to his words, twirling his wand around.  
Magic flared from the tip and shot out towards Draco. He looked up just in time to take the magic to the face. His eyes widened and he took a step backwards, starting to pat his body all over.

“Hehehe, what, ahahaha, was that?” Draco asked, before his eyes crossed. “Heehehe, why can’t, oh ho ho ho, I stop laughing?”

Now it was Harry’s turn to smirk as he stared at his rival. He could already tell that it was going to be a _lot_ easier to not take anything that Draco tried to say seriously. Who would be able to take some constantly giggling bimbo seriously?

While Draco was distracted, trying to stop giggling, Harry looked back down at his dick. It was still soft. He reached down and started to stroke it, only able to fit two fingers on each side of his small, soft nub. This wasn’t the _best_ environment to try this out in, but Harry did his best to think of sexy thoughts. Hermione wearing a bikini, Ginny stepping out of the shower, Luna only wearing her uniform’s vest instead of the shirt underneath it.

Those were _good_ thoughts, ones that Harry really did enjoy thinking over, pretty often. And they weren’t doing anything. Even as Harry rubbed his cock, it stayed small and soft inside of his panties. There wasn’t the slightest twitch to show that he was getting hard. He was still feeling lustful, but it was all pooling inside of his belly instead of flowing into Harry’s dick.

“Hehehehe, see?” Draco asked, not so caught up in himself that he couldn’t notice Harry’s blatant display. “I told you! Good luck getting a girlfriend once they see _that_ pitiful little thing!” Draco laughed again but this time, it seemed like he was laughing because he actually found this funny instead of the curse making him do so. “In fact,” he giggled in between his words, “why don’t I give you a little something extra to make sure that none of those Gryffindor sluts ever try to hook up with you!” He took a deep breath. “Phallus Shrinkius!”

Harry blinked, realizing what that spell just _had_ to mean. He tried to get out of the way, but, of course, the curse curbed towards him and hit him right in the crotch.

Harry could _feel_ his penis starting to shrink, shriveling up and getting smaller and smaller inside of his panties. By the time the magic had stopped working, Harry didn’t need to look to tell that it was _small_. Very, very small. In fact, Harry simply _wasn’t_ going to look. He was going to keep his pants up and zipped, hiding whatever had happened to him. The front of his panties did feel _very_ loose by now, though.

But what was good for the goose was good for the gander. Harry gritted his teeth and pointed his wand at Draco. How had the curse gone? Oh _right_.

“Phallus Shrinkius!” Harry said, trying to use the same cadence and stance that Draco had used.

It seemed to work. Magic certainly shot out from the tip of his wand and flew towards Draco. Whose eyes widened quite a bit as the magic hit him, sinking into him.

There were no visible changes. Not even with Draco hunching over himself, still giggling like a loon as he pawed at his crotch. Harry still found himself smiling widely as he stared, though. What a _wonderful_ feeling this was. It was one that he could _really_ enjoy.

Harry took a deep breath as Draco raised his wand. He didn’t know what his rival was about to do next, but Harry would just have to make sure that he was ready for anything. And that when this all ended, it would be clear who had won and who had lost.  
 *******  
Harry didn’t really look like the kind of guy who would get called Harry anymore. Harriet, possibly, though that might have been a bit too dignified.

He (and Harry was still a he, just barely) looked classier than Draco, at least. That was something that Harry could take some comfort in, as he looked at his rival. And at himself.

Both of the young wizards had done a number on each other with the magic that they were throwing around. They both looked very feminine. Or well beyond feminine into looking like slutty girls.

Draco’s uniform top was tied into a knot, resting right in front of his decently large breasts. Harry was pretty sure that they were bigger than Hermione’s were. His long blonde hair was shiny and glossy and hung down to his waist in a pair of long tails. He was wobbling from side to side in heels and would have taken them off, if the curse that Harry had used meant that he could either walk in high heels or crawl on all fours. And the skirt he was wearing would show off way too much of his big bubble butt if he was to lean over like that.

On two occasions, Draco had already fallen onto his hands and knees. Just because he could only walk in heels didn’t mean that he was _good_ at walking in heels. The show he had put on, especially during the second time when Harry had gotten a _great_ look at his ass had been really nice. For a moment, Harry had managed to forget that it was Draco he was looking at and had just enjoyed the long legs and huge rear. Though as much as he had enjoyed staring, his dick hadn’t done a thing. That was pretty worrying.

Harry had to admit that the high heels and fishnet stockings made Draco’s legs look _really_ good. Nice and full and smooth. Harry wouldn’t mind touching them. If they belonged to someone besides Draco, of course. Since they _did_ , the appeal of the whole thing just wasn’t there.

Harry couldn’t take _too_ much pleasure in what Draco looked like now. Draco had matched him blow for blow, after all. Harry’s lips were big and a glossy shade of pink, so big that he could actually see them at the very bottom of his vision. They were so big that if Harry didn’t pay careful attention, he wouldn’t be able to cast a spell properly. Or even talk.

Harry’s penis was sitting inside of his thong, his vividly green thong that clung tightly to him and showed off just how small his cock really was right now. Harry hadn’t done a very close comparison yet, but he was pretty sure that his balls (also tiny and shrunken) were just as large as his dick right now. And he hadn’t felt the slightest twitch in his dick, even though his body was burning up with lust.

Like Draco, Harry had a pair of breasts, though they were a bit smaller than Draco’s. But much more on display. One of the spells that Draco had cast had made Harry’s upper body _itch_ so very much. It had been so bad that he had been forced to yank his shirt off, just to get some relief. Now he was bobbing and bouncing every time he breathed in or out.

And also like Draco, Harry had a much larger butt than he had before. It kind of stuck out behind him, making him feel weird whenever he tried to walk around. And the thong was a problem as well. It had vanished in between Harry’s new enlarged cheeks, just outright vanishing. Harry could _feel_ it rubbing in between his cheeks. He couldn’t begin to tell what he really felt about that, but at least it had inspired him to cast some more curses on Draco to make his rear even larger than Harry’s.

And there was something else about his rear that was making Harry feel weird. Something… _hot_ in it. And needy. Harry wasn’t entirely sure what he was feeling, but he would really like it to either stop or to start feeling better. As it was, Harry kept on finding himself shaking his hips from side to side or thrusting them back and forth.

He wasn’t sure what he needed but Harry obviously needed _something_ to satisfy himself. And with how his hairless cock (he didn’t have a single strand of hair below his head anywhere on his body) hadn’t twitched no matter what Harry thought of, it was obvious that something _more_ was needed. Harry wasn’t sure what that something more could be, only that he would be very, very grateful to get it.

At least Draco was feeling the exact same thing. His lips were parted into an O as he panted for breath. His cheeks were red and every now and then he whined, pawing at his crotch. Occasionally, his skirt would lift up and Harry would get a look at the caged cock swinging back and forth, small and useless and locked away. Though it was still larger than Harry’s own soft rod. Not a _lot_ larger, of course. It was still very small, compared to when it was erect. But it still bugged Harry that Draco’s shaft was bigger.

But Harry didn’t have the energy to cast any more spells. His tongue was tired, his brain was exhausted and he was just _done_ for the next long while. Thankfully, Draco was equally work out. Neither of them were up for anything more today at all. They had done all that they could and there was just no way that either of them could cast another spell without a good meal and a long rest.

It was possible that Harry could go and get that meal without any one noticing. No, that was a lie. Plenty of people would notice, especially if he didn’t get some pants on or something. But people probably wouldn’t look at his face and realize that he was Harry Potter. Both Draco and Harry had reshaped each other’s faces into something a lot more feminine. Harry was uncomfortably aware that he looked prettier than a good sixty percent of the girls around here. And so did Draco, of course, but that didn’t reassure Harry _that_ much.

The fact that the makeup on both of their faces wasn’t the sort that could get washed off was another problem. Harry wasn’t sure how he was going to hide his face as he went to the infirmary.

Harry felt a bit weird inside as he stared at Draco. He told himself that he was just feeling turned on like because of the spells that Draco had cast on him. He didn’t _really_ want to go and kiss Draco, after all. He only felt like he did because of how horny he was. Once Harry figured out a way to orgasm, then surely he would just be able to look at Draco and laugh. And not in the same way that Draco was laughing whenever something happened to him.

“Like,” Draco said, crossing his arms underneath his large chest and pouting. “You, hehehe, totally ruined me, girlfriend.”

“It’s like looking in a mirror,” Harry said with a shrug, feeling the mass of black hair on his head bouncing around. “You get what you deserve!”

Draco sniffed at that. His hand was wrapped around his wand pretty tightly. It sure wasn’t wrapped around his cock. The skirt he was wearing was short enough that Harry could just barely see the hint of the magical cage poking out from underneath it. Harry hadn’t been able to replicate the curse Draco had used on his dick, but he had still managed to make sure that Draco wouldn’t get any good out of his own dick, either. Nope, until Harry figured out a way to get his rod back in working order, Draco could go around, feeling that cage hanging off of his shaft and tingling every now and then.

Both Draco and Harry were feeling _very_ turned on right now. They had both come up with the idea to cast spells of arousal on each other at the same time. And it had happened after both of them had made each other’s dicks useless. Now, Harry was shifting from side to side, feeling a _heat_ rising up inside of his belly, a heat that he just had no way to answer. What _could_ he do, like this? He was turned on and horny and there just didn’t seem to be any way to do anything about it. There was nothing Harry _could_ do but see if it died down on its own.

The arousal hadn’t died down for the past half hour and Harry was getting worried if it ever would. And he _needed_ something to satisfy himself. Harry was getting so worked up right now that he didn’t care what _that_ was, just so long as it made him cum.

Harry just wasn’t sure how to make that happen. He had tried to coax life back into his cock several times and it hadn’t worked. He had stayed small and soft and limp no matter what he tried.

Harry had _liked_ masturbating. It had felt good! But what was he going to do now, now that the lust was _burning_ inside of him like a raging fire?

“You, you little dick,” Draco said in between some of the endless giggles. “How am I going to go get girls now?”

“You _look_ like a girl,” Harry

“Harry?” A familiar voice said from the bottom of the stairwell that led up here. “Are you up there?”

Harry’s eyes widened as he recognized Hermione’s voice. He whirled around, trying to look for some way to keep Hermione from seeing him. Nothing came to mind. He tried to cover himself up, but there was just too _much_ of him for that to have the slightest hope of working.

Draco was doing something similar next to him, but Harry _really_ couldn’t bring himself to care about Draco’s problems. Instead, he needed to do, um, something. Anything. At all.

Harry spent so much time worrying over what he needed to do that he didn’t end up doing anything at all. Hermione appeared at the top of the stairs, looking around. She had a rather large belly sticking out underneath her shirt and there were two dark spots higher up, over her nipples.

“Oh, I’m sorry girls,” Hermione said absentmindedly as she looked around. “I thought that my friend, Harry Potter, was up here. If you see him…” Hermione trailed off as she stared at Harry, blinking a bit.

Harry could feel the red creeping down his body. Had he ever been so embarrassed? He didn’t think so. He swallowed and tried to think of a good lie to explain how he wasn’t actually Harry. Or how this wasn’t what it looked like. Or _something_.

“Oh my god!” Hermione said in an excited squeal. “Is that _you_ , Harry?” She looked off to the side. “And Draco?” For the latter, Hermione used a tone of voice that could most easily be compared to talking about a pile of manticore droppings on her pillow. “Oh wow,” her voice picked right back up as she looked at Harry. “I _like_ this new look.” She giggled and took a few steps closer to him. “I like it a _lot_.”

“Um, you see, I,” Harry stammered, his eyes flicking down to the generous amount of cleavage that Hermione was showing off. “Draco here, he-.”

“What?” Draco asked as he giggled. “I, like, totally was not in favor of you doing anything to me, girlfriend.”

“Right, right, right,” Hermione said, waving her hands around as she shook her head. “I don’t care about that!” She ran her eyes over Harry and Draco as a smile formed on her face. “I care about how the two of you _look_.” She giggled. “And you look _great_.” She nodded, staring. “Really, really great.”

“I don’t want to look great,” Harry said with a bit of a pout. “I want to cum.”

Harry’s eyes widened as he realized what had just slipped out. That was _not_ something that he should have said! Was it a curse that was making him loose-lipped or was it just because of how badly he needed to fuck? Harry had no idea.

“Are you feeling horny?” Hermione asked, looking at him. Then she took a longer look at him. “Yeah, I bet you’re feeling _really_ horny, looking like that.” She giggled, covering her mouth wit her hand. “You must really need it, huh?”

“Oh yeah, sexy Harry is the only one who needs it,” Draco sniffed. The constant laughter made it impossible for there to be any heat to his words. “But _I’m_ just standing here even though he made me feel all funny inside.”

“And look all funny on the outside,” Harry said with a smirk as he ran his eyes over Draco. “Bet that your friends would love to see you like this, Draco.”

“Oh, you could fuck each other!” Hermione said excitedly, looking between the two of them. “Sorry, but,” she patted her belly. “I’ve been taken.” She blinked. “I mean, I’m taken.”

“Little limp dick Harriet,” Draco said with a giggle, “can’t fuck anything!” He made some thrusting motions with his crotch as he pointed and laughed. “Too small, too soft! No way that he can act like a _man_.”

“You’re no better,” Harry said with a pout, crossing his arms underneath his chest. “I saw how small the cage is on you.”

“You’re wearing a chastity cage?” Hermione asked, studying Draco closely. “Oh, is that what I can see? How _cute_. Show me, show me!”

“No!” Draco said, though the unending laughter made it hard to take a denial from him seriously.

“Well, if neither of you can fuck the other,” Hermione said, scratching her head, “oh, I know _just_ what you need.” She sighed happily. “I just can’t keep up with all of them myself anymore. I was thinking of asking Luna for help but if you two are right here…”

“What are you talking about, Hermione?” Harry asked. He had to focus to get his friend’s name out around his puffed-up lips.

“Oh, an elective that I’ve been taking for the past while,” Hermione said with a fond smile, patting her belly. “They just grow up so _fast_ and I really do need the help.” She looked back and forth between the two of them. “How about it, Harry? Want to get some _reliable_ help for that lust?”

Harry didn’t have to think twice about that. He _needed_ to cum. He needed to cum so badly. He couldn’t even care that Hermione wasn’t giving many details right now. He just needed to _orgasm_.

“Sure thing!” Harry said quickly, nodding his head.

“Wait!” Draco said, crossing his arms underneath his chest and pushing his breasts up. “Like, I totally deserve whatever Potter’s getting.”

“Oh, there’s enough for all three of us,” Hermione said with a smile. “Just you two girls- sorry, you two boys follow me. And we’ll _all_ get what we need.”

Harry nodded and stared at Draco. Draco was staring right back at him. It was hard to tell, with how ditzy he looked and how he occasionally giggled, but now that Harry was focusing on him, the _need_ on Draco’s face was obvious.

“Come with me, girls,” Hermione said happily, turning around and heading back down the stairwell.

What choice did Harry have but to follow her? The thought of any kind of release, any kind at all, was just too _appealing_ right now. Harry _needed_ to cum and the only way that would happen was whatever it was that Hermione was talking about.

So Harry followed his friend down the stairs, hoping that this really would be good enough to satisfy him. And maybe Draco as well.


End file.
